Dear Big Brother
by Laryna6
Summary: Still determined to put a stop to your evil plans, but why. Was I not informed. That you'd had a son! First trying to destroy the world, now I discover you've been wantonly making babies outside of wedlock: have you no shame?


Dear Big Brother,

Still determined to put a stop to your evil plans, but why. Was I not informed. That you'd had a son?!

Accidentally kidnapping him is _not _how an aunt should be introduced to her nephew!

Not only are you betraying our family's sacred trust with your evil deeds, but since it takes two to make babies the immediate question was the identity of my unknown sister-in-law. Imagine my further shock when I discovered who it was you'd prevailed upon to produce this child! And outside of wedlock!

Not only as a man but as a military officer, how _could_ you take advantage of not only your subordinate, but someone with such a childlike nature, who you very well knew was still in mourning?! Someone _everyone _knows to be too deranged by grief to refuse such improper suggestions from their commanding officer!

This has put me in a position where, if it was not already my firm intention to kill you, as your sister I would be forced to defend your life and your completely absent honor from the cousins of your victim, who have taken _great _offense to your shameful abuse of their simple relation!

And, all the while, you took advantage of my teacher's affections for you, never telling her that one of her comrades was the parent of your secret child!

Since between your military service (and their mental incompetence), neither of you were in a position to raise a child I could have understood you leaving the boy with a foster family, but to do so under false pretenses, when I and our grandfather could have taken the child in, and the family you left him with!

The one crime you are not guilty of is neglect, but that means you were _fully aware _of how those awful people were raising him! They have left him pathetically ignorant, and I fear the damage to his character may be irreparable after growing up with such terrible influences, including a father too craven to acknowledge his bastard child!

Your impending demise leaves _me _responsible for my nephew's well-being and future conduct, and now that I have entered military service my duties as a junior officer do _not _leave me the time or resources to raise an undisciplined brat! Our poor grandfather is already having difficulty managing his duties as mayor, and I fear what the discovery of your crimes will do to his poor heart; the strain of trying to raise your young hellion would be entirely too much for him!

I fear what will become of the child: for lack of other options and due to the health problems _you know very well _that he is likely to develop because of the manner of his conception, I may be forced to leave him to the care of the other side of his family, specifically the eldest of his cousins. Having met the man in the course of my investigations into your evil plots I am well aware that the outrageous stories about him understate the case and placing my nephew in _his _clutches will _not _help remedy the boy's poor character.

Your idea of solving the problem of your unwanted child by urging him to kill himself is only appreciated insofar as it gives me opportunities to kill you before you bring any more shame upon our family or destruction upon our world.

Hugs and Knives,

Your Loving yet Murderous Younger Sister,

Mystearica Aura Fende.

P.S. You could at least have made an honest man out of poor Saphir. Thanks to his cousin's complete lack of shame _his _shame is all over Daath by now.

P.P.S. Then again, given that wretched viper who attempted to use a child to kill that child's friends for his own amusement, perhaps I should be glad you did _not _have the raising of my nephew. Asch was apparently a morally upright young man before you got your claws into him, according to his poor fiancée: I shudder to think what the poison you fed him would have done to a complete innocent without any prior moral instruction.

P.P.R.S. I would inform Legretta that she is too good for you, but she is already fully aware. Should her unmerited feelings for you result in her demise, possibly by my hand I will, of course, be unable to forgive you.

* * *

_Auldrant is a feudal culture, and those tend to have _ideas_ about family obligations, _especially _when a family member has behaved dishonorably._

_General Cecille's disgrace because of Guy's mother's 'treason' and Guy stating that as Van's liege lord he is responsible for all of Van's actions, up to and including Akzeriuth shows this is true in both Kimlasca and Malkuth. Auldrant's model is more Japanese than European, since Luke and Natalia were ordered by their families to commit suicide. _

_Despite being younger than Arietta and never having left Yulia City before_,_ Tear is doing her best to be proper and mature... and this is borne out by how she raced after Van to kill him at the beginning of the game. Which was exactly what she was supposed to do as a properly brought-up young noblewoman in that situation._

_When she discovers just how many replicas Van has had made... She's going to need to cast resurrection so she can kill him again until they run out of gels and TP._

_Medieval Europeans didn't believe that sex made babies. They thought _sperm_ were babies, and sex was only a means of inserting one of those parthenogenic male-babies into a host body to carry it to term. The belief that men were seahorses whose balls were constantly pregnant with millions of children made masturbation mass murder._

_Therefore, sex wasn't required for reproduction if someone had a way other than sex to put their male-babies into a womb, or some alternative to a womb like, oh, a fomicry machine. Saphir's the one with the fomicry machine, just like how mothers were supposedly 'only' the ones with the wombs. Fortunately, science saved us from this warped fantasy of eternal m-preg._


End file.
